1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a broadcast reception apparatus for a transport stream of one-segment broadcast, etc., a TS packet reproduction apparatus, and a broadcast reception method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, one-segment broadcasting has become popular as digital terrestrial broadcasting easy to receive with a cellular phone, for example. A broadcast signal of the so-called one-segment broadcast is demodulated to a transport stream with a tuner, and reproduced with a transport stream (TS) packet reproduction unit.
Such a TS packet may cause a signal error during transmission. When a signal error occurs in a TS packet, an error flag is set in the TS packet, and the error is detected by a TS packet reproduction unit.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-181983 discloses the technique, in which when a data error of a TS packet is detected by a packet reproduction unit, the TS packet is abandoned as an error packet. When a normal TS packet is received thereafter, the reproduction unit restarts reproduction.
However, in such a conventional technique as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-181983, a whole TS packet is abandoned even if an error is detected only in a part of a TS packet and the other data of the TS packet is normal. Thus, the timing of reproducing the payloads at and after the error in the TS packet cannot be detected. As a result, video reproduction is interrupted for about 5 seconds at the longest.